Just
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba De de danger 위험해 똑똑 또 날 부르네 달달 해 지금 나 녹을 것 같아 하하 호호 어색해 Be be baby 불러줘 속은 타는데 답답하게 내 맘도 모르네 빙빙 돌리지마 어지러워 내 맘 헷갈리잖아 나만 이런 건 아니잖아 네가 먼저 다가와주라 별다른 이윤 없어 단지 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 답답한 가슴 안고 난 또 그래 그래 그래 나와 똑같은 맘이었음 해 좋아한다 말해줘요 원한다고 말해줘요 두근두근 대는 내 마음에게 보고 싶다 말해줘요 고작 그냥 그냥 그냥 말고 Yeah eh eh eh Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba Ring ring 또 날 울리네 쿵쾅거려 너 땜에 뭐해 뭐해 한마디 뒤죽박죽 엉망이야 시간이 멈췄어 온 몸이 굳어서 Dan dan dan da ra ra ra 빨리 나를 안아줘 빙빙 돌리지마 어지러워 내 맘 헷갈리잖아 나만 이런 건 아니잖아 네가 먼저 다가와주라 별다른 이윤 없어 단지 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 답답한 가슴 안고 난 또 그래 그래 그래 나와 똑같은 맘이었음 해 좋아한다 말해줘요 원한다고 말해줘요 두근두근 대는 내 마음에게 보고 싶다 말해줘요 고작 그냥 그냥 그냥 말고 Yeah eh eh eh 더 늦기 전에 지치기 전에 손 잡아주라 먼저 확 안아볼까 네 맘 궁금해 어쩐 일이야 애타는 내게 대답이 고작 그냥이냐 별다른 이윤 없어 단지 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 그냥 답답한 가슴 안고 난 또 그래 그래 그래 나와 똑같은 맘이었음 해 좋아한다 말해줘요 원한다고 말해줘요 두근두근 대는 내 마음에게 보고 싶다 말해줘요 고작 그냥 그냥 그냥 말고 Yeah eh eh eh Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba |-|Romanization= Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba De de danger wiheomhae ttokttok tto nal bureune daldal hae jigeum na nogeul geot gata haha hoho eosaekhae Be be baby bulleojweo sogeun taneunde dapdaphage nae mamdo moreune bingbing dollijima eojireoweo nae mam hetgallijana naman ireon geon anijana nega meonjeo dagawajura byeoldareun iyun eopseo danji geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang dapdaphan gaseum ango nan tto geurae geurae geurae nawa ttokgateun mamieosseum hae joahanda malhaejweoyo weonandago malhaejweoyo dugeundugeun daeneun nae maeumege bogo shipda malhaejweoyo gojak geunyang geunyang geunyang malgo Yeah eh eh eh Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba Ring ring tto nal ulline kungkwanggeoryeo neo ttaeme mweohae mweohae hanmadi dwijukbakjuk eongmangiya shigani meomchweosseo on momi gudeoseo Dan dan dan da ra ra ra ppalli nareul anajweo bingbing dollijima eojireoweo nae mam hetgallijana naman ireon geon anijana nega meonjeo dagawajura byeoldareun iyun eopseo danji geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang dapdaphan gaseum ango nan tto geurae geurae geurae nawa ttokgateun mamieosseum hae joahanda malhaejweoyo weonandago malhaejweoyo dugeundugeun daeneun nae maeumege bogo shipda malhaejweoyo gojak geunyang geunyang geunyang malgo Yeah eh eh eh deo neutgi jeone jichigi jeone son jabajura meonjeo hwak anabolkka ne mam gunggeumhae eojjeon iriya haetaneun naege daedapi gojak geunyanginya byeoldareun iyun eopseo danji geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang geunyang dapdaphan gaseum ango nan tto geurae geurae geurae nawa ttokgateun mamieosseum hae joahanda malhaejweoyo weonandago malhaejweoyo dugeundugeun daeneun nae maeumege bogo shipda malhaejweoyo gojak geunyang geunyang geunyang malgo Yeah eh eh eh Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba |-|English= Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba De de danger It’s dangerous, you’re calling me again It’s sweet, I feel like melting right now Haha hoho, so awkward Be be baby, call me I’m burning up but you don’t know my heart Don’t beat around the bush I’m dizzy, I’m confused I’m not the only one like this You come to me first No special reason I just just just Just just just With my frustrated heart I’m like that that that I wish you would feel the same way Tell me you like me, that you want me Tell my pounding heart that you miss me Not just just just yeah eh eh eh Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba Ring ring You’re making me cry again My heart booms because of you What’re you up to? That question alone turns me into a mess Time has stopped My body has hardened Dan dan dan da ra ra ra Hurry and hug me Don’t beat around the bush I’m dizzy, I’m confused I’m not the only one like this You come to me first No special reason I just just just Just just just With my frustrated heart I’m like that that that I wish you would feel the same way Tell me you like me, that you want me Tell my pounding heart that you miss me Not just just just yeah eh eh eh Before it’s too late, before I get tired, hold my hand Should I just hug you first? I’m curious about your heart, what’s going on? But you’re answer to me is just No special reason I just just just Just just just With my frustrated heart I’m like that that that I wish you would feel the same way Tell me you like me, that you want me Tell my pounding heart that you miss me Not just just just yeah eh eh eh Bam ba bam ba ba Bam ba bam ba ba Category:Songs Category:Fall in Lovelyz